


Best Together

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Steve is more than capable of looking after his kids whilst Billy’s away. He’s not a shitty father who can’t cook an egg or palms them off to a nanny (they don’t even have a nanny). But it’s challenging when he’s on his own and their three kids decide that now is the best time to either 1) misbehave 2) have their molars grow in. So when he pulls up into the drive and sees Billy’s back, the relief is undeniable.Or, pure domestic fluff.





	Best Together

The last two days have been challenging for Steve. With Billy going out of town for work, that left Steve looking after their three kids by himself. Usually it wouldn’t be a problem. He’s done this before, as has Billy, neither subscribing to the ‘struggling dad who can’t do it on his own’ personality which some of their friends seem to be locked into. No, usually, it’s fine. But usually Emily isn’t having problems with her teeth, and the eldest two aren’t constantly arguing.

It’s getting dark as Steve drives them home, Emily tuckered out in the back between her two brothers, of whom refuse to look at each other. Their focuses are out the window, rather looking at the neighbourhood than one another.

They’d starting arguing at the restaurant they’d been at, and being sensitive to the noise, Emily had starting wailing. Steve was grateful people had little interest in them and instead spoke louder, not that that helped Emily’s case.

Relief washes over Steve when he pulls into the driveway, seeing Billy’s car is parked in its regular spot. Glancing over to the front door he sees he’s stood there, waving.

He turns his head to the back, “Look who’s home,” the smile in his voice is evident.

Both boys visibly perk up upon realising Billy’s home. ‘Papa!’ They cry in unison, ignorant to their sister sleeping, and race out of the car.

Emily’s eyes shoot open and instantly fill with tears, lip juttering out. Her arms reach out towards Steve, making grabby hands for him. To her pleasure, he scoops her up.

“I know, they’re so noisy.” Steve holds her to his chest, brushing her blonde curls behind her face. “But look who’s home,” he points to the now well lit porch, where Billy’s sat on the steps with their sons on either side of him, “it’s papa.”

“Papa?” The moment Emily’s eyes find Billy, she’s whining and desperately trying to get out of Steve’s arms, “Papa!”

Steve pockets his car keys and takes her up to the house, passing her to Billy. “How was it?” He asks, but gives him no time to answer, pressing their lips together, Michael and Ethan groaning and gagging at the gesture.

“It was good, actually,” Billy admits after pulling back. He moves a hand out to tuck fallen strands back behind Steve’s ear, letting Emily play with the rings on his other. “We’ll talk about it more later. First, we need to get these guys up to bed.”

“But it’s not even early!”

“No way we  _ just _ got home!”

Steve lets Billy handle the boys as the four of them make their way inside, Steve locking the door after them.

“Twenty minutes and that’s it,” he hears Billy say from the lounge, “and no arguing, and certainly no bad words. Any swearing and it’ll be early to bed tomorrow, got it?”

“Got it!”

They race past Steve in the hallway, climbing the stairs as fast as their feet will take them.

Billy appears from the lounge, “Say goodnight to your dad.”

“Goodnight dad!” Is shouted before their door bedroom door opens and closes too harshly.

“That’s the first time tonight they haven’t been at each other’s throats,” Steve points out, moving his shoes to sit on the shoe rack. When he moves over to Billy, he’s mindful of Emily in his arms when he kisses him again, hands cupping his cheeks. “It’s good to have you home.”

Billy smiles, pushing his cheek into Steve’s hand. Upon his palm, he plants a kiss. “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
